Fairy Tail-1 Roll the Die:Part one
by AniMaybeManga
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on a job together and the reward is a 38 sided die. Just an idea of mine! :3


Fairy Tail

 **Summary:** Lucy and Natsu go on a job together and the reward is a 38 sided die. Just an idea of mine! :3

It all started that moment, when Lucy woke up.

Lucy was sleeping peacefully at the thought that last night she was able to sleep without a Natsu in her bed for once. Smiling in her sleep, she felt something soothingly warm brush against her ear and ask.

"Lucy, I found the perfect job for you."

"..."

For a moment Lucy thought she was never going to escape Natsu.

"Natsu..." Lucy quietly growled (annoyed that Natsu still had some nerve to crawl in her bed).

"Look, I'm sorry it's just, I cant help it. I get lonely with happy blabbing about fish all night so, I miss you..."

Lucy shoulders relaxed as all the aggravating anger she felt melted away. _I could understand feeling lonely if the only company you had was that STUPID cat!_ Feeling withdraw to turn around and look at him she smiled.

"well... "she got interrupted.

"but I miss the bed even more."Natsu continued.

That was it, all the withdraw Lucy felt vanished into thin air and she turned around and looked at him.

"IF YOU MISS MY BED MORE THEN YOU MISS ME THEN GO BUY YOUR OWN YOU CREEPER." Lucy shouted as she kicked him out the window.

Once she got the chance to actually wake up she realized he left a job request on her pink duvet and decided she mind as well read what Nastu was saying she's perfect for.

 _Bring back the stars? ...Need a celestial mage?!_ For once Natsu was actually right about something, and plus he didn't trick her unlike last time( When Happy and Natsu tricked her). Well now she kinda felt bad (Mostly for not listening to what he had to say) but if you ask her he still deserved it.

Lucy walked to the front of the guild hall and slammed the door open, hoping she doesn't attract to much attention, everyone looked at her.

"..."

"h-hi" Lucy stuttered with embarrassment.

One moment later every one in the guild went back to what they were doing, drinking booze, parting, and fighting until the hearts content.

"phew." She sighed in relief that everyone moved on from her dramatic entrance.

Lucy realized that Natsu was the _only_ one who didn't question or glance her way when creating (an unintentional) scene.

"...?" Lucy stared worried.

Lucy could feel the unexpected guilt forming in her gut for being a jerk . She questioned if his abnormal sulking behavior was caused by her. She new he wouldn't normally sit and rest his chin on his palm (He normally would be through a chair at gray's face, and later be drowning on Juvia's tears as she cried on about how gray was unwilling to look at her new undergarments).

"Natsu..?" Lucy murmured.

Placing an arm on his shoulder, Lucy couldn't help but partake in his emotions. Natsu didn't move from were he sat, still facing Mira's direction (whom which Mira was secretly grinning the other way, thinking about them getting married and how many children they will have and how many will have blond hair and what kids while have cherry blossom).

"Natsu...?!" she repeated.

Lucy noticed he was sitting at an weird angle, too her surprise making his cherry blossom hair look as soft as it was. His angle also gave her a slight view of his face, the way he sat, comfortably leaned back like he had no care in the world all made Lucy notice how handsome he was when you pay attention. Natsu looked over at Lucy, he saw her eyes glisten as water built up in them.

"Natsu..." Lucy wiped what was going to be a tear.

Lucy didn't have time to finish when Natsu's lips roughly encountered hers. After, It was soft, and warm, very warm to her liking. No, It was amazing and she wish it could've lasted forever but it wasn't what she had her mind set on at that moment. They pulled away a while after and Lucy flushed an Erza red-head color, realizing the whole guild was watching, and that Natsu kissed her!

 **"EEK!"** Lucy screeched in embarrassment.

"Oi?!" Natsu yelled as he noticed what he did.

He couldn't help it, it was so perfect yet so..err it just wasn't a thought that ever crossed his mind (as gray remarked that a thought has never crossed Natsu's mind).

" **NATSU! LUC-.."** Lucy stopped her deadly urge of wanting to kick him for embarrassing her and took natsu's hand instead.

"Lets go on that perfect job, as you so call it."

Natsu grinned totally forgetting he had just kissed Lucy and the guild thinks he is nuts!

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu and happy both cheer as the fist pumped the air.

Everyone else in the guild was either fighting (the boy's) or jaw dropping (the girls, besides Mira who was doing the "I knew it" dance and getting 500 jewel off four bets Mira made saying that they were going to kiss today).

NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU

Natsu and Lucy (and happy) looked up at the sky as their client, a frantic old man, started crying over the situation.

"OHHH-OHHHH, we need the stars back so we can study them. I need an CELESTIAL WIZARD TO GET RID OF THOSE RAIN COULDS!

"..." Lucy groaned.

He dragged them all this way, (she suffered a carriage ride dealing with Natsu, was dropped by happy, and suffered with draw as she tried not to kiss Natsu as they slept outside last night) and the mans #$%&! problem was THE RAIN CLOUDS!Then she reminded herself she was doing it for the 500,000 jewel to cover rent (and food cause of a certain cherry blossom LUNATIC and a blue **BRAT LIKE TALKING HAIRBALL** WAS EATING IT ALL!).

Lucy summoned Aquarius out of a rain drop knowing Aquarius will not be happy.

"Uh oh" happy mumbled

"Open gate of the Sea Bearer, Aquarius!"

That's when Aquarius showed up and instantly started yelling.

"I was on a date with my boyfriend you BRAT!" Aquarius spat at Lucy.

Lucy gave the P.O Erza face and told Aquarius to remove the clouds so she can get back to her boyfriend. Aquarius has never seen Lucy so angrily tired, exhausted, and out of magic power before. She looked like a wolf that hasn't killed something in sixteen months! Aquarius just brushed her off and blasted the sky.

"Thanks" Lucy sighed.

"I'll close my gate, I don't want you to lose any more magic power, get rest Lucy." Aquarius glared right before she closed her celestial gate disappearing with a flash of golden light.

Lucy smiled at Natsu who was behind he grinning right back. Nastu was gorgeous it was confirmed... _WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ Her vision of Natsu became unclear as her legs went numb , the ground got closer by the second, and Natsu ran towards her. Then she saw complete darkness.

NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU

Juvia walked into the guild hall with a decently wrapped gift.

"Hi." Juvia said while walking up to cana.

Cana stared back at juvia while she was hold a barrel of half drunken booze she got six minutes ago. Cana held her hand in the air to greet Juvia right back.

"Eh, whats this ya got Juvia?" Cana asked.

"Um.. err.. well it's a gift for you Cana. I was wrapping a gift for beloved Gray-sama when..."

Cana abruptly snatched the booze that was decorated with a blue shimmering bow and started drinking it. Cana wasn't planning on putting the booze down untill every last drop was gone out of the glass but then she choked and spit up every thing that was just about to go down when she saw Juvia, she yelled. Gray noticed Juvia was hugging him and looked up at Cana while she yelled...

"Oi, Gray your naked and Juvia is feeling you up and down"

"Gah!" Gray looked down realizing he was naked.

Cana laughed throwing the hand that held the beer in the air spilling it every where. Inch by Inch one drop of booze hit Juvia and was absorbed in her water like skin instantly. Juvia lost it. Gray running for his life butt naked while Juvia followed.

"I wanna touch, I wanna touch you." She squealed chasing him.

Master got money for helping Blue Pegasus with an job request( crushing a culprit to death) and master did it for the reward money, 700,000 jewel. He was practically swimming in it, if not drowning in it!

Lucy woke in the infirmary, guessing she might of fell and hit her head or something? Lucy doubled blinked when she saw Natsu waiting on a chair.

"I got the reward!" he said bringing out what looked like a wedding ring box. Lucy's face turned Erza Scarlet red and she couldn't help but blush till it got the best of her.

"Natsu..?!"

Natsu then got down on one knee. Then opened the black velvet material box. She skipped a heart beat, afraid of what was next.

"A die" He smiled innocently.

She stared in horror. _What about the 500,000 jewel, what about my rent, what about food, how come he made it look like he was going to purpose?!_ She was ready to kick him for accepting this as an reward when she stopped and hesitated. His innocent smile shook her back to her original state of mind, but.. his warm look sent her some were else. Lucy struggled but managed to stand on her somewhat numb legs. She walked over to him held her hand back to slap the hell out of him.

"Did we finished the job?" She glared.

"y-yes, then we got the reward and I carried you on my back all the way here, and happy ate.."

Everything else Nastu said wasn't heard by Lucy because she lost him at _carried her all the way here_. She was at lost for words, making her feel bad cause she didn't know how to thank him. Lucy then realized Natsu was still talking and didn't care, before she knew it she pulled his scaly white scarf around his neck which jerked him forward, pulling him into a soft kiss. Lucy thought of how warm it was to kiss Natsu and remember this feeling from last time they kissed. Same with Natsu, he didn't know what was going on but he felt the same way he did last time they kissed.

When she let go of his scarf and they struggled to with draw from each other, Lucy looked at Natsu with warm kind eyes.

"You carried me all the way here?" She asked.

Natsu looked at Lucy's face as she smiled. He leaned in his bottom lip touching her top lip.

" Thank you." she smiled.

Natsu looked at her and his smile turned into a frown and his whole face looked like it had a list of thing to complain about.

" Your welcome, but Lucy your so heavy especially when I walked up the hill."

 **"LUCY KICK!"**


End file.
